


Wonderland Palace

by zimmer2d



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspiration, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masks, One Shot, Presents, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: A mask on the bed? An invitation? You and 2D must have fallen into an 'Eyes Wide Shut' situation...





	Wonderland Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxicNeurosis (amaranthineArcane)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toxicNeurosis+%28amaranthineArcane%29).
  * Inspired by [Lust Can Kinda Be Nice But It Ain't L-O-V-E](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743158) by [toxicNeurosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicNeurosis/pseuds/toxicNeurosis). 



> As my first Kudos-giver (is that a thing?), I'd like to gift this story to toxicNeurosis. It was supposed to be a drabble I thought of while I was working, but...smut. I was also inspired by that marvelous drabble "Lust Can Kinda Be Nice But It Ain't L-O-V-E", and my new obsession with Caravan Palace's "Wonderland" (if you haven't heard it, go rethink your life). So... I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Carry On and SMUTTY SMUT SMUTTIN'!
> 
> Suggestion: Listen to it and read at the same time: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCXsRoyFRQE
> 
> I own nothing. Not even you. ^__^

He slouched in and shut the door, not even bothering to turn on the light. Class was longer than it should have been, and to be honest, his whole-hearted effort started to dwindle after the first half hour. He tossed his keys on the kitchen table, hearing the familiar tinkle of keys collide with something foreign. “Waz ‘is?” he mumbled to himself. On the glass table was a square envelope. Surely she remembered to drop off the rent on her way out?

 

He slid a thin finger under the flap and exhaled heavily upon finding that it wasn’t a notice of eviction as he crossed the threshold of the bedroom. “A party?” he snorted. He wasn’t in the mood for parties. Law degrees don’t allow for parties, and even if they did, he had no idea where this location was. He chalked it up to an advertisement of some sort and tossed it on the bed, and yet another unfamiliar sound reached his ear. The envelope and the (rather vague) invitation had landed on a black and gold Venetian mask with a small scroll of paper under the bridge of the nose. Curious, he unfurled it, holding it close to the moonlight in the window:

 

_Just imagine a trip to a wonderful land_

_Of candy, and jam, and ice cream…_

And her name was signed at the bottom. It didn’t take long for him to put two and two together. Checking the fancy invite again, he had about an hour before it started. He liked her games; they always ended up with a happy ending of some kind. Showered, shaved, dressed. He grabbed up the mask (he figured he would need it) and programmed the unfamiliar location in the GPS app on his phone, making one final check in the mirror. Deciding he looked rather dapper tonight, he set out to play her game.

 

He arrived at the designated address, thanking his lucky stars that he decided to spruce up as he was in front of a majestic mansion on a high hill. He wondered how in the world she got an invitation to such a place as he tied his mask around his blue hair. He stepped onto white marble in the foyer, looking around at all the magnificent décor before his empty eyes came to a rest on the crowd of dancers in the room beyond. He seemed to float through the mass of masked faces and sweaty bodies, the music upbeat and hypnotizing…

 

_I gotta hit that street you better watch it_

_with a 'gat that I pack with a full clip_

_I got the whip, got the hitch that I keep it undercover,_

_all up in the cup, just to live it up…_

 

He saw her in the middle of the dance floor, her hips swaying to the beat in the scandalously low back and deliciously short black dress that he liked seeing on her. He looked her over, the tattoo that covered her spine twisting and curving, drawing his attention to her ass…it was all part of the game. He made his way through to her, stopping close enough to feel her brush against his pelvis. She turned her head to face him, half of her face covered with a white and silver Venetian mask like his. She gave him a seductive smirk, took his hands and pulled him closer to her dancing body, the innocent swaying in her hips becoming a daring grind against his manhood. His head tilted back at the feel of it, a groan that went unheard slipped through his lips as he gripped her hips. She craned her head to peek at him, smirk still in place as he bowed his head to her shoulder to nibble at her neck. Her fingers twirled around in his hair, his fingers sliding up her belly, wanting, oh so desperately, to venture under the low top of her dress. But that wasn’t part of their game. After the first verse, she stopped her tantalizing dance and took his hand, pulling him in the direction of a dimly lit hallway. It was more like the parties he’d been to in high school. Guys making out with girls they’d just met; girls making out with girls they’d just met. They passed an open room and his eyes went wide. _That_ was _nothing_ like high school. He couldn’t count them fast enough, but he was sure he just passed by a masked orgy. “Wha’ the fuck?” he muttered, but she merely looked back at him, still smirking.

 

A couple of other rooms were the same, and he would be hard-pressed to say it didn’t turn him on a little. She turned a corner into a dark recess and slammed him into the door there, swiftly pressing her lips to his.

 

_All up in the gut', All up in the gutters…_

_I gotcha all up in the gut', All up in the gutters…_

_All up in the gut', All up in the gutters…_

_I gotcha all up in the gut', All up in the gutters…_

He wasted no time getting adjusted to her change of pace. For a moment or two, he let her have her way, then, as the chorus repeated, he grabbed her roughly by the thighs and turned to pin her to the wall behind him, kissing her harder and snatching up the hem of her skirt, exposing her backside to the air around them. He pulled back a second, licking his fingers and preparing for a sneak attack of his own. He slipped his wet fingers into her surprisingly hot and wet sex and, as if on cue with the music around them, she keened at the move with a breathy “Oooh…” as her nails dug into his back under his shirt. “Mmm…we’ve got a bit of an audience,” she sighed throatily to him. He glanced over and saw that they had a small audience watching their silhouettes in the darkness. The game had taken an interesting turn…

 

“Bet’er give ‘em a show then.” It was his turn to smirk evilly at her. He reached for the doorknob behind her and gave it a turn. The two stumbled back into an empty bedroom with a circular bed in the middle of it, dimly lit with soft red and blue lighting from the spotlights overhead. With her legs still wrapped around him, he reached up and pulled roughly at the string holding the top of her dress in place and watched as the supple fabric tumbled down, revealing her naked torso. She in turn ripped open his shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere, clawing at his chest like a cat. He loved when she got rough; there was something about being ripped to shreds by his lover that got him off every time.

 

He tossed her onto the bed, licking his lips hungrily. It was his favorite part of the game: fucking her senseless until she literally had to beg for him to stop. But she had other plans for them; he figured it was because they were being watched. Their spectators had grown a bit since falling into the room, and he had to admit it was new and exciting. She grabbed his belt and snatched it off his waist, that “fap fap fap!” sound it made when she pulled it through the loops exciting him even more. Then, making quick work of his slacks that were straining against the erection it covered, pushed off his boxers, eyeing his hard on with the utmost lust.

 

“Now, now,” he sighed, “We musn’ be stingy, love,” he stroked her cheek gently. It was the last, gentle something she would get this evening. “If yew’re goin’ to be tha’ way…”

 

She looked up at him through her mask, her eyes lidded as she caught her lip between her teeth. He shoved her up the bed towards the middle, snatching the smooth fabric down her body and throwing it onto the floor. “Keep yer han’s to yerself,” he growled at her before wrenching her legs apart and delving his tongue against her lips. A kind of savage pride surged through him; he was making her insane already. And with people present, she wasn’t going to half ass anything. He was perfectly fine with that. He sucked and bit at her sex, watching her lose all manner of…well manners, as she cussed and swore at the room in general. Her hands were desperately searching for something to grab; the expensive looking sheets weren’t enough. He knew when he gave her the order that she couldn’t do it, it was just a matter of time.

 

Sure enough, once he flicked his tongue at the sensitive nub, she screamed with pleasure and immediately grabbed a handful of his azure locks, scraping her nails against his scalp. He smirked against her lips and instantly stopped what he was doing. “Breakin’ rules already, are we?” he sighed, “Tha’s a penalty for yew.”

 

He reached down and grabbed the belt she’d taken off him. She eyed him appraisingly as he shimmied up her body, his attentive cock just shy of her breasts as he tied her wrists in the belt, pulling tightly to be sure she didn’t slip free. “So, what would I have to do to atone for my misbehavior?” she cooed at him.

 

He glanced over her behind his mask. What _shouldn’t_ she do? He liked seeing her desperate and vulnerable to him, almost as much as he liked taking advantage of the situation. His eyes rested on her red lips, a bit swollen from their intense making out earlier. With the remaining length of leather in his hand, he pulled her forward, stepping off the bed and tugging more until he had her on all fours, eye-to-eye with his member. “Suck it,” he growled down at her, “suck it hard.”

 

She sneered up at him. “Yes, sir,” she said demurely, and obeyed his command. She took him inch by inch, until he could feel himself at the back of her throat. He let his head fall back, savoring the feel of her mouth around his cock until he temporarily blanked out, bucking his hips against her chin. He unconsciously gripped a handful of her hair...

 

He’d broken his own rule.

 

“Hmm…” she hummed as she pulled off slowly, “Now who’s breaking rules?” She held her hands out for him to untie her. He loosened the belt and gave it to her. She pulled him roughly and he landed on his front, the thrill of whatever she wanted to do sending shivers all over his body as she straddled him. “What to do, what to do…”

 

It didn’t take long to figure out how she wanted to torture him. She folded the belt in half, dragging the cool leather over his back. He glanced at the room. There were more people watching. His mind was brought back to her when a loud “SNAP!” resounded around the room. “Let’s see if you can keep _your_ hands to _yourself_. Be a good boy.”

 

She rolled him over and straddled his waist, slipping on the little rubber he'd brought with him (just in case), and looping the belt around his neck before sliding down his length. He liked the feel of the leather on his neck and how she used it to leverage herself when she rode him, choking him gently. He trusts her; she knew what he liked, but was aware of what would kill him, and no matter how passionate they were, she’d ease up if she got too carried away.

 

“Ah…yeah…oh, fuck… _aack_!” he groaned. She pulled on the belt around his throat. God, the feeling of tight leather on his neck…

 

“Good boys don’t swear, now do they?” she sighed in his ear.

 

“Me apologies, Miss,” he sighed back at her. Instead of handing out a punishment she continued to ride him. He moaned and whimpered as she made him a complete and utter mess of a man, unable to touch her or swear at the top of his lungs. He wanted so badly to touch her, to scream to the world how fucking amazing sex with her was. To hear her scream his name while she put a thousand scratches on his back and chest…

 

To hell with the rules…

 

“Fuck this game,” he muttered. She gave him a confused look as he flipped her onto her back and pounded her into bed, letting her tug and pull on the belt still, but wouldn’t let her have the upper hand. “No more playin’ tonigh’.”

 

“You don’t…ooh _yeah_ , like that…like our game anymore?” she breathed.

 

“Yeah, I do…fuck, yer _so_ tight…jus’ no’ righ’ now. I wan’ to... show these lovely people ‘ow amazing fucking yew is.”

 

She gazed up at him as he came to a stop, slipping out as she released him of his leather confines. “Give ‘em a show then, love.”

 

He smiled down at her, then shoved her onto her hands and knees and positioning himself behind her, fixing the belt around her neck. He pressed down on her lower back as he slid into her, his eyes crossing at the warmth and tightness of her body. “ _Shit_ …” he hissed as he built up a rhythm that became progressively intense; it felt too good. He was going at a blinding pace, his body jerking as he felt his orgasm close in on him. He was getting out of control; yanking her hair and the belt simultaneously. Maybe he should have kept going with the game…

 

She wasn’t too far off, tightening around him and yelling obscenities at him—them—whoever. Her knuckles were pale as she tightly gripped the sheets as he slammed into her, slapping her ass until a massive handprint shone brightly on her skin. “Ah... _ah_ , _fuck_ , I’m gonna…oh, _fuck_!” A deep, rasping growl emitted from the back of his throat, his long fingers clutching her hips with a vice-like grip he was sure would bruise as he spilled into her, choking her so that her moan was just barely more than a sigh. “Oh! Sorry, love,” he said to her once he regained his own breath, “’Ere, le’ me ge’ tha’.” He loosened the belt and tossed it on the floor.

 

“ _Wow_ ,” she gasped, rubbing her neck where a light welt had developed, “That was… _incredible_ , ‘D.”

 

“I’ll say!”

 

“Oh my God, that was hot!”

 

 “Do you think they’re open to threesomes?”

 

There were more comments like this as the crowd dispersed and let them have a moment of quiet as they re-dressed. As he was tying her dress, he thought about the quieter times they shared and how he enjoyed them as much as drilling her into the nearest stable surface. “Um, I go’ this wine a the marke’. ‘Adn’ open it yet. Though’ we could try it togever.”

 

“Wine sounds wonderful, actually,” she said as she fixed her hair again. She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his skinny waist, gazing up at the black voids of his eyes. “Take me home tonight?”

 

“Gladly.”

 

As they walked out together, he could swear he saw an odd looking kitty mask bobbing around the crowd, a drink in one hand, two or three smitten men on the other, and daringly red lipstick on her lips. He shook it out of his mind and walked out with his lover, wondering what drunken follies they could have with their own masks…


End file.
